Jurassic Park IV: Waterworld
Jurassic Park IV: Waterworld is Starscream7's idea of what Jurassic Park IV should be about. Plot A decade after the Isla Sorna plane crash, top paleontologist Alan Grant, paleobotanist Ellie Sattler and mathmetician Ian Malcolm are summoned by John Hammond whom has hopes for making attracting more tourists by making a newer, more advanced version of Jurassic Park. In the new version, marine reptiles would be added. Hammond states that a fleet of ships called the InGen Voyagers have been sent out toward the far-out coasts of Isla Sorna. Hammond also asks for the trio to go with him to the largest ship in the fleet - which currently housed a giant Icthyosaur tank. Grant asks how the reptiles were created - and Hammond states that modern day reptiles ... such as alligators/crocodiles, komodo dragons and salamanders were all "mutated" with a morphed DNA code. They sat in a cell for approximatly five years (2006-2011) before they were released onto the coast of Isla Sorna. Hammond also noted that the population included Plesiosaurs, Icthyosaurs, Ammonites - prehistoric sharks/fish and a gigantic, 80-foot long Liopleurodon. Pterosaurs were also added to the coast (some were from the Aviary. Grant decided that he would go, seeing that with such a big ship (which was nearly a half-a-mile in length), nothing could go wrong. Sattler soon decided to go as well - and Malcolm decided to as well ... though he said that he would take heavy caution after the two past incidents that he had witnessed. Nick Van Owen, Billy Brennan, Richard Levine and Roland Tembo were all invited to join the crew - and all eagerly decided to participate. Newcomers Brandon, Fredrick Williams, Jonathan Carter, Jackson Avery and Michael Carson came as well. The following day, the crew of around 15 flew in a helicopter to the fleet, and they landed on the main largest one. Once the crew got out, they were greeted by the man in charge of the deck, Roger Carson. He is Michael Carson's brother. Carson showed them around the deck, and he let them see all of the ship's hidden weapons and marine captives (Icthyosaurs). At that point, it was nearing dawn, and the crew was settling in for the night. Near midnight, Grant is one of the only ones awake on the ship. He is startled when he hears an eerie "roaring" noise that sounded like an echoing groan. He began to sat up - yet lay back down when he heard a loud splash. Peaking out of his room's window, he heard a loud screech as something scraped the hull of the ship. Running out of his room, Grant reached the deck - only to see a black and white hump sticking out of the water partially, nearly 200 meters away from the ship. Suddenly, the hump dissappeared, and Grant began to slowly back up. As his feet reached the stairs, the ship was rocked with a sudden thrust. Grant ran back to his room, and waited several more minutes before going to sleep without hearing any more noises. The next morning, the crew was on deck - with many people preparing for a dive into the ocean. Nick Van Owen was extremely eager, camera in hand, ready to take shots of whatever might be down in the sea. Nick, Sattler, Avery and four other men dove into the sea with chain-mail suits on, as well as water-proof tasers. At this time, the other ships began to move back toward land - which was approximately twenty miles away. This scene went on and on, as the divers swam with a group of Hesperonis and followed an Archaleon turtle before stopping next to a Leedsicthys. Suddenly, a stream of blood neared the group, and the colassal fish began to turn quickly. The group swam away from the fish - yet Owen neared it, hoping to get a video of whatever was causing the blood flow from the fish. However, his luck ran out when a Mosasaur - one 40 feet in length - dove over and nearly bit his head off. The mosasaur struck again, eating Nick and sending his camera floating to the surface. The ship's crew retrieved the camera and scared away the marine reptile. Grant immediately pulled Hammond aside, saying that they needed to release all of the captive creatures. Hammond denied this and walked away. Yet Grant took matters into his own hands by traveling into the ship's interior with Sattler, Malcolm, Billy and Levine close behind. There, they began to view the underwater scenery through a large glass window - and the furious Liopleurodon suddenly stormed upwards and smashed open the window, allowing tons of water to flow in. Everyone began to flee the flooding room and locked up the steel doors to prevent a flood. However, several mosasaurs began to swim through the shattered room and rammed into the doors. Quickly, everyone began to run away, which was a wise choice as the doors burst apart and several mosasaurs flowed through twenty seconds after they began running. Back on the desk, Roger told Hammond that there was a pressure failure down in one of the tunnels of the ship, which Hammond was not pleased about. Immediately, he decided that they needed to find the safest way to get everyone onto the deck of the ship. But Roger and his brother said that the ship's complex tunnel systems was too hard to get through before they would flood out - which lead to the next thought: the deep sea beneath them would surely swallow the ship whole once it began to sink enough. Roger declared that he and his brother were going to head down and through the ship to find the others. Roland, and Avery came as well. Inside the ship, Grant lead the others down a corridor that had a small trickle of water heading down it. As they began to move down it, they heard a rumbling from behind them, and water began to storm down the hall toward them. The four sprinted down the corridor and made a right turn. They ran up another corridor and proceeded to a left one - but another storm of water sent them flying off their feet. Grant frantically attempted to reach the surface, and when he did, realized that the eight-foot high hallway had seven feet of water of it - and it kept coming. Grant lead the four down the corridor, and when he resurfaced, he found an escape vent. He opened the hatch leading to it and crawled inside with the others - but the only problem was that the hatch was sideways, although there was a ladder inside it - if they slipped, they would plunge back into the water. With Grant in the lead and Levine in the back, they climbed as the water continued to rush through the hallway. Suddenly - a mosasaur sprung out of the water and shot into the hatch, barely missing Levine. Luckily, everyone made it out alright. Grant closed a heavy steel hatch that was on top, which would hopefully seal off the water for now. In the meantime, Roger Carson walked down a stairwell with everyone close behind him. They all carried harpoons, rifles, and weapons like these. Looking at the map, they determined where the pressure failure had been, and where they may have gone to escape. From there, they could predict their approximate location in the ship. They began to search for them. Grant decided that they needed to find any stairwells so that they could at least get closer to the surface, where less water would be - although Malcolm begins disagreeing with how this could possibly happen, and how the effects of the flooding ship would surely overcome them all before they could reach the surface. Ignoring Malcolm's speculation, Dr. Grant heads down the hallway to where a stairwell is. As he does so, he realizes that there are windows on the side of the stairwell - which terrifies him, knowing that they're directly next to the sea monsters lurking in the deep. Just then, an explosion of water comes down the hall, and they begin to climb the stairs. It is then that one of the smaller mosasaurs that had snuck inside the ship earlier began to swim down the hall and toward the stairwell. The pressure building underneath the ship began to become too much, and the windows began to crack. More water began to rush down the hall, allowing the mosasaur to swim up the stairwell. Two others accompanied it. As the water reached the windows, they shattered apart. Grant's group was still climbing the stairwell, although the water was coming in very quickly. They managed to make it to the next floor as the water continued to rise. Finally, Grant found a map mounted on the wall. Apparently, they were about thirty feet beneath the surface, and the boat was sinking, sending them deeper into the ocean. Suddenly, the Liopleurodon's head crashed through the side of the ship, its jaws thrashing in front of Billy and Levine. As water began to shoot into the area - Grant, Sattler and Malcolm began heading up without them, and Billy and Levine were forced down the stairwell by the water. The weight of the Liopleurodon brought down a huge section of the stairwell well - causing it to collapse, blocking Billy and Levine from Grant and the others. As the two stood still while staring at the huge mount of debris, water slowly began to creep through. Realizing that the water would build up and bust out soon enough, Billy and Levine began to run down the hall. Above, the water began to rise and flow rapidly down the hall Grant, Malcolm and Sattler were escaping in. Billy and Levine had run sixty feet before the debris burst apart and water shot through. They found a working elevator, went up one floor, and found the others running. Grant, Sattler and Malcolm leapt into the elevator just as the water began to flow down the hallway. In the meantime, Roger Carson lead his group down a hallway with water up to their chests. Looking around cautiously, they kept a careful lookout for the others. To be aware if anything was in the water, Avery ducked his head down and looked around. He saw nothing - but when he looked up and out of the water, he saw the dark form of a mosasaur speeding toward them forty feet away. As the elevator continued rising, it suddenly stopped and jerked to the side. Water started flooding the elevator quickly, forcing Billy, Levine, Grant, Sattler and Malcolm towards the top. Together they managed to push the vent on the elevator's roof off and swam out. Realizing that they are now 60 ft beneath the boat they look down and see the elevator is stuck in the Liopleurodon's mouth. Together the group try to swim towards the surface, however Grant, realizing that it is the only way to get to the surface before they drown, starts dropping heavy things onto the Liopleurodon to get it's attention, the others notice Grant and start to do the same thing as they swim to the surface. A torch falls onto a thick wire keeping the elevator stuck on the Liopleurodon's tooth. The torch falls in between the tooth and the wire. The Liopleurodon furiously thrashes it's head to get the elevator off, resulting in the torch trying to move and the torch dislodges the wire. The Liopleurodon get's the elevator out of it's mouth then Grant's watch hit's it in the head, the Liopleurodon looks up to see what hit it and begins swimming towards the group. Meanwhile, Roger Carson and his group started shooting the Mosasaurus however it kills four of Roger's men and Roger himself before Roland shoot's its head resulting in the Mosasaurus' death. Roland, now declaring that he's in charge, orders them to head back to the deck as it is too dangerous and Billy, Levine, Grant, Malcolm and Sattler are all likely dead. Just then a wave of water flood's the hallway and the group run out as fast as they could, fearing the water and what was inside of it. Hammond, starts to get the helicopter ready seeing that the ship was sinking furiously fast. Just then the fittest of the group get back to the group and seeing Hammond in the helicopter run to get inside. Luckily one of them nearly had the Helicopter's licence and started the helicopter. As they were the air, the remainder of the group, including Roland and Avery, got to the deck however the pilot realizing there wasn't enough room for them inside the helicopter and headed straight to Isla Nublar. Grant get's the group to spread out so it's harder for the Liopleurodon to aim at the group and eat them. The Liopleurodon charges straight at the group but as they move away it get's confused and keeps changing direction to get one of them. By the time it gets to the group it hasn't got someone. Grant gets the others to grab on. The Liopleurodon jumps up in the air with the group hanging on to it, gasping for air. Roland, feeling water dropping on his back like rain, turnt around to see the Liopleurodon falling towards the ship order the remainder of the group to jump of off the ship. At the last second Grant get's his group to jump off and swim for the ship but when the Liopleurodon comes down it lands on the ship destroying it completely. Grant yells at the others to get on top of a piece of debris and head for the island. Roland and his group go with Grant towards Isla Sorna. By nightfall the group make it to the island, then Malcolm, Grant and Roland all remember the island. Malcolm and Roland, the only two who know the way off of the island argue whether or not they should risk the journey ahead to escape, remembering the journey and the men they lost then. They decide to get a map out and point out known area's that are dangerous. Eventually they lead towards the same area Grant was in when he was with the Kerby family and tells them that they need to avoid certain area's and once again they change the route to what they believe is the safest way.Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Movies Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Stories Category:Ideas